


Spyro Dragon Drabbles

by Iwantadragonhusband



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantadragonhusband/pseuds/Iwantadragonhusband
Summary: Some prompts I took over at my Tumblr. Decided to post then here to prove to people I'm not actually dead. These are all a bit shorter then my other chapters, just so you guys know.
Relationships: Bubba/Gavin (Spyro), Spyro Dragon's/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. Bubba/Gavin - Admiration

"Hmmm… Not bad, Gavin. I can see all your hard work is finally starting to pay off, and I gotta say… You wear the bulk pretty well…" Said Bubba, the Beast Maker who was currently holding a firm grip on the light-blue Dragon in front of him.

"Good to hear! I've been taking my workouts a lot more seriously recently. Can't let you get the jump on me now can I?" Said Gavin, flexing his arm once more, proudly. 

Bubba raised a brow before letting go of Gavin's arm and beginning to raise his own. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Gavy, I think we both know that between the two of us, I've still got you beat." Replied Bubba, presenting his bicep to Gavin, inviting him to get a feel. 

Gavin accepted, laying a palm on the dark-blue Dragon's arm and getting a good feel. It was impressive for sure, but then again it's not like Bubba ever went light on his workouts. It's no wonder his muscles were nearly rock hard. But while complementing his partner would've been a nice thing to do, he wanted to have a _little_ fun with him.

"Ehh, feels kinda soft Bubba, you sure you been keeping up?" Asked Gavin smugly. 

"Soft!? Me?! No way! You gotta me pulling my leg here!" Exclaimed Bubba, turning away from Gavin in a slight huff. 

Gavin took this opportunity to wrap his strong arms around his partners waste. "I'm just joking with you, Bubby. You big grump. You got some of the nicest muscles in all of the realms." Said Gavin, giving Bubba two pats on well defined arms. "Wouldn't be surprised if some of the Peace Keepers got jealous of you." 

"Hmmph, darn right." Bubba then bent his arm back, pulling one of Gavin's suspender straps and letting go, causing it to snap back go Gavin's chest. 

"Ahh! What was that for!" Bubba just laughed. 

"I'm just playing with you." He said, bringing Gavin into a hug. Gavin happily recuperated, bringing his arms around Bubba and pulling him close. "Mmmm… I feel so safe in your arms, Bubby." 

"Lucky you, getting to date the strongest Dragon in all of Beast Makers, huh?" 

Gavin nodded. "Yeah, lucky me."

"Oh and by the way" Bubba began, whispering into Gavin's ear. "I knew you were joking, I just wanted to hear you praise me again."

Gavin just sighed. Of course he did.


	2. Magnus - Something to eat

You were just peacefully sleeping when you had heard the noise of groans coming from above. 

"Mmmm… Oh man…" You recognized immediately that those sounds were coming from Magnus, the sizable orange Dragon you whose belly you were currently having a nice nap on. 

Though groggy, and still wanting to go back to sleep, you got up and turned to the Dragon. "What's up, Magnus? Everything ok?" You asked tiredly, your words almost slurring together. 

He placed an arm on your back and began gently rubbing in a circle shape, shooting you an apologetic smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake ya." 

You shook your head. "It's fine, I had a good rest." You stretched your arms, trying to wake up the rest of your body. "What about you though? I heard you were making some pretty unpleasant sounds." 

"Aw, it's nothing, guess I didn't notice, but I really didn't really eat anything today." He said, placing a hand on his large stomach. "I'm _starvin_'... Feels like I could eat a whole buffet right about now…" 

"Really? You wanna go get some food then?" You asked, knowing full well what his answer was going to be.

"I mean yeah, but… I don't want to bother ya with going out. Especially now, with the sun being down and all. Ya think Delvin is even up at this time?" 

"Oh, definitely. He's always making something. I don't think I've ever even seen him without being covered in flour." 

Magnus let out a deep, bellowing laugh. The kind that came more from your gut than anything else. "Good to hear then, I got a real craving for some sweets right about now. Let's go." 

As you both had predicted, Delvin was still up and still definitely fixing up some food. He sent you two home with some pies, pastries, and even a cake.

When you got home, you two sat in Magnus' kitchen and began eating. You treated yourself to a tiny bit of pie, but mostly you just watched as Magnus devoured everything in front of him. Watching that Dragon eat was still something you never quite got used to seeing. 

After he was done, he leaned back in the chair, settling both his hands on his large belly and smiling contentedly. "Whew, that guy gets better at cooking every time, I swear." He said, silently staring at you with warm, loving eyes. "Hey." 

You turned, giving him your attention. "Thanks for tagging along with me. I know my cravings can get kinda… annoying to deal with, but I'm happy your able to put up with me." 

"What do you mean? I'm not gonna let you starve just because I don't want to leave the house. Besides, I love going out to eat with you. You're a pretty fun guy to share a meal with." 

Magnus then got up, moving over to your side of the table and planted a kiss right on your cheek. "That's why I love ya, shorty." He said happily, placing his hands back on his belly. "Although I gotta admit, I've been eating a lot more than usual lately. I hope this thing doesn't get even bigger, now _that_ might be pain." 

"Nah, I don't think so. You wear it well." You replied cheerfully. "Plus, if you decide to work out all that belly, where am I gonna sleep? C'mon Magnus, you gotta think about me here."

"Ha! You're right! How selfish of me. I promise ya I won't take away your favorite sleeping spot anytime soon, shorty. And speaking of sleep…"

"Way ahead of you." You interrupted, finally getting ready to go back to your long awaited nap on the comfiest bed of all, your boyfriend. 


	3. Titan - Sick

“Lean back further”

“Titan, please, I’m fine. I promise.”

“You’re burning up. You are not ‘fine’, now please, lean back, I set those pillows there for a reason you know.”

“Fine…” You said, letting out a deep sigh as you leaned back into the bed and let yourself relax into the pillows. If it was up to you, you’d still be out and about doing everything you needed to do, albeit more slowly than usual. But because Titan had found out about your fever, you were practically glued to the bed for the day,

The large Dragon placed his large scaled hand on your forehead for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. “Mmmm… Still hot.” He turned to you, a worried look on his usually stern face. “How long does this usually last for humans? Is this normal?” 

“Yes, Titan. They usually last about one to three days for us, then were fine.” Titan simply nodded, taking your hand into his and tightening his grip while still being gentle. 

“You know, you can leave. I’m gonna be fine in a couple days and the Peace Keepers need a leader. I don’t wanna keep you here until I’m all better.” Titan listened, but only replied with a huff. 

“Nah, I’m not leaving your side until I see with my own eyes that your all better. Besides, those Dragons over in Peace Keepers all know what they’re doing, they don’t  _need_ me over there. And even if they did, I want you to know I’d still be right here. You’re more important than anything else right now.”

You smiled, regarding the large, battle scarred Dragon with warm eyes. “Softie.” 

Titan let out a small laugh at your comment. “Yeah, yeah.” You could see hues of crimson on his cheeks as said that. What a softie. “Hey, you hungry? I’m no chief but I bet I can cook something that’s at least edible for the both of us.” Asked Titan.

You shook your head. “Not really hungry right now. You know what I could go for though?” You asked, earning an inquisitive look from the Dragon. 

“No, what?” He replied. 

“Some cuddles.” You answer. A smile shows itself on the Dragons lips. “Now that I know I can do.” In no time Titan was on the bed, his large form completely covering you and wrapping you up in his heat. It was incredibly comfy. 


	4. Titan - Family Bonding (female reader)

The sounds of swords clashing in the distance kept kept her ever engaged in the sparring going on in front of her. Partly for entertainment, but mostly to make sure nobody was getting hurt. 

“Come on! Put some effort into it! If you wanna be a Peace Keeper you’re gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that!” Yelled Titan, who was trying his best to push his son to his limit.

“I’m going as hard as I can, dad! You probably just don’t feel anything cause you’ve been doing this for way longer!” The boy yelled as he pushed his practice sword against Titan, hoping to at least push him back. It didn't work however, Titan parried the blow, nearly knocking the boy down in the process. 

He looked back to her, a tense look on his face. She flashed him a thumbs up and gave the boy the most supportive smile she could muster. He was probably hoping for her to tell her husband to ease up a bit, but she trusted him enough to know he knew what he was doing. 

Titan pushed his violet hair back. “Nonsense! Your blows aren’t as strong as they could be because your form is lacking!” He shouted, pointing the wooden sword at the boys feet. “Leg’s farther apart, keep your arms closer to your chest, then try again!” 

The boy did as he was instructed, and pushed forward again, clashing with Titan. This time however, Titan was actually pushed back. Not onto the ground, like his son, but definitely one or two steps back.

“Whooooo!” The girl yelled, happy to find her son finally getting at least a small victory. 

That seemed to be it for the sparring of the day, as the two boys put away their wooden swords and Titan ruffled the young mans hair as they headed over to the girl excitedly waiting for them. When they came, she nearly leaped into her husband's arms. Not even minding the sweat that had gathered on his now shining scales. 

“Eww.” Remarked the boy, continuing to walk ahead into their home. Titan just sucked his teeth.

“Where does that boy get his attitude from?” Asked Titan, an arm now slung over his wife's shoulder, bringing her close.

“Well it definitely wasn't me, I’m too nice. If I had to guess, I’d say it'd be from the Dragon that was screaming his son's ear off not to long ago?” She replied, with a slight smugness to her tone.

“Oh please, if the kid wants to be a Peace Keeper, he’s gonna get the same treatment we all got at first. Besides, I already told he doesn't have to be one of he doesn't want to, so he basically signed up for this.” 

“Alright then, I guess it’s fine. Still, lower it down a bit, even I thought you were loud, and I was standing pretty far away.” 

Titan sighed. “Sorry.” He then began running a claw down her hair, trying his best not to be too rough. “Let me make it up to you?” 

“Hmmm… Okay… _After_ you take a shower.” She laughed at groan of disappointment the dragon gave in response. Her life was strange at times, but she was content. 


	5. Nestor - Day Off

"And that's when he told me, he "didn't know" he had to finish the painting by today. So now I need to delay the gallery show by _another_ day!" Yelled Nestor, the refined green Dragon who was currently letting his frustrations out to you.

"Hmmm… sounds like a real bad situation." You replied, adding the final bit of spices to your dish. "Hopefully everything figures itself out though, I bet the show's gonna be great once you finally present it." You took a piece of your meal and took a bite, checking if it was ready. Satisfied with the end product, you began taking it out of the pan, and placing it all on the plate. 

"Okay well, your foods all ready, so why don't you sit down and eat? Maybe it'll help take your mind off this whole situation." Nestor turned around, nodded, and began walking over to the diner table. 

"Thank you. I know you didn't have to do this for me, but I'm glad you did. It's been a good while since you and me have gotten some proper alone time." Said Nestor, right before planting a gentle kiss on your forehead and taking his seat. "No problem." You said, joining him. 

You were just glad to see him at least _beginning_ to relax. Once you had heard that there had been another delay with his event, you knew he would probably be in a sour mood, and you couldn't bear to see your boyfriend like that. He worked so hard already, and quite frankly, deserved not to think about work for a couple hours. 

The second he took his first bite, he went silent. You became worried. While it _had_ been a while since you had really prepared any food for anyone, you didn't think you could've possibly gotten that bad… could you? Good thing his next words immediately alleviated those concerns.

"Mmm… Oh, this… this is wonderful!" Exclaimed Nestor, practically moaning into his next bite. "Mmmm! Oh sweet ancestors, how is it possible I didn't know I've been dating a master chef all this time?" 

You couldn't help but blush at his praise. "Oh c'mon, you're just being nice…" 

Nestor promptly shook his head. "No, I mean it! This is one of the best things I've ever tasted! You have a real talent for this." 

"Really? I used to make this all the time back home, I never really thought it was anything special… do you really like it?" Nestor merely nodded, much to focused on eating to really give a proper response. You didn't mind though, he _was_ smiling after all, what could be better than that?

After you two had finished eating, you collected both your plates and went over to the sink to wash them. Nestor followed behind, bringing his arms around your waist and tugging you closer to his chest as he laid his head on your shoulders.

"Thank you for that. Both the company, and the amazing meal. I needed it today." He spoke softly, and it seemed like all traces of stress were finally gone from his mind. 

He nuzzled his snout against the crook of your neck, breathing a content sigh when he was done. "I hope you don't mind if ask for more of these little dinners? You're food delightful and you… well, you should already know how I feel about you." 

You both laughed, both you giving way to the moment and how distinct everything else felt. 

"Yeah, I think I could do that." You replied, already looking forward to the next night where you could both have Nestor all to yourself, and he could have you. 


	6. Devlin - Birthday

"Do you really need to cover my eyes for this, Devlin? I already know this 'surprise' is for my birthday." You remarked, letting the large, baby-blue tinted Dragon guide you to where he wanted to go.

"Oh shush! You don't know that for sure! It could be… Well, anything!" You smirked. This was totally for your birthday.

Not long after, Devlin had stopped you in your tracks. “Now… Before you open your eyes, I just want to say something.” Your ears perked up, waiting intently to hear his next words. “You are absolutely one of the best things that has ever happened to me in a long time. And while you might think that what I’m about to show you may be a bit much, just know you deserve _every_ bit of it.” You blushed. You couldn't help it, he was such a sap sometimes. 

He took off his hands from your face, and you honestly couldn't believe what you saw. Balloons, tables full of sweets, streamers, and to top it off, there was a huge cake standing tall on it’s own table in the middle of it all. You turned around to Delvin, who you just noticed still had his apron on, which was covered in various stains, probably from making everything you were seeing here. 

You ran up to him and jumped into his arms. He gladly returned the favor, catching you and holding you tight to his chest. “You’re such a show off Delvin, there’s no way I’m even gonna be able to eat half of this!” You said, laughing as Delvin spun you around. 

“Well that’s why were going to invite some of the other Dragons over here. I just wanted to show you all this myself. And yes, you  unquestionably deserve all of this.” He shifted you closer, letting your forehead touch his as you two just stood there, enjoying the feel of each other's embrace. 

“I hope you know this isn't going to be a one time thing.” He spoke, still holding you close to him. “Every year I’m going to spoil you just like this, and there's nothing you can do to stop me.” His words made you feel warm inside. Just the knowledge that you had someone that cared about you so much they would go all out for you like this was comforting.

Devlin placed you down not long after he spoke. You heard a door open from afar and many cluttered voices following it. “That must be them.” Said Delvin, walking ahead to go greet them. You stayed behind, taking a good look at everything laid out before you.

It was just like Delvin, really. Making a grand gesture you couldn't possibly repay and telling you that being with him is payment enough. And honestly? You wouldn't have it any other way. 


	7. Lyle/Magnus/Cyprin/Reader - Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this is absolutely shameless. Only the most tooth-rottingly sick fluff ahead. But also if you're one of those people who've been wanting a multi-Dragon story, this is for you! ...Probably, hopefully I did good.

Honestly, you're still not sure how you ended up in this situation. Your original plan for this day was to ask Lyle-and only Lyle-if he wanted to come over to your place for some snacks. 

But when you went over to ask him earlier today, Magnus was there. So when you invited Lyle, the orange Dragon asked if he could come as well. Of course, you said yes, since why not? 

Next thing you know, Lyle's in your house, and he's telling you Cyprin, another Beastmaker Dragon, is also coming along since Magnus told him about your little get-together and he wanted to come too. 

And now you're carrying plates of snacks into a room where three hungry Dragons eagerly awaited you. 

When you entered the room, Magnus and Cyprin were sitting on separate couches, making conversation.

After you put the plates down on the table, you look for Lyle, who you notice isn't there. But before turning around, the green-pink Dragon had snuck up behind you, placing his claws on your shoulders. 

"Surprise!" He exclaims, laughing at the way you nearly jump from his touch. He then looks down at the food you put together, and smiles. "Wow! This all looks amazin'!" He says, beginning to rub your arms and moving his face closer to yours. "But I wouldn't really expect anythin' less from you, _handsome_." 

You laugh nervously at the complement, hearing Magnus laugh as well to the left of you as he took a bite of the food. 

"Y'know, you guys are lucky to be here." Lyle begins, looking at you. "I would've had no issue with just me an' him spendin' this time together… Alone."

You were flustered again, and with nothing to say, you were kinda glad Cyprin decided to intervene.

"Ah stop teasin' 'im, Lyle. Look at how red the poor kids gettin'."

Lyle turns back to you, his expression a bit concerned. "Aw, I'm sorry. And hey, if you're really bothered just tell me. I'll stop, honest." 

You shake your head. "No, it's okay, you're fine, really." You reply, and immediately get enveloped in a hug from the Beastmaker, one so close you could feel his belly pressing against your back. 

"See? We're best friends!" He boasts, addressing Cyprin directly. The sunset-colored Dragon only snorted, a puff of smoke escaping from his nose before you could make out a very clear smirk on his face.

Lyle then let's go of you and sits in his own seat by himself, so you settle into the large couch with Magnus. 

They begin talking again, and with nothing to add, you just relax into the cushions, trying not to move too much as Magnus casually swings his arm over you, bringing you closer to his rotound-but definitely strong-form. 

Eventually the conversation dies down, and Magnus turns to you. "So how are things going with you?" He asks. "It's been about six months since ya started living here. Everything good?" 

"Dang, has it really been that long?" Pipes up Cyprin, chewing. "Feels like you've been 'ere forever already. Still, gotta say; It's nice havin' you around." 

"Sure is!" Chimes Lyle, grinning at you. 

It was obviously very nice to hear all of these things about you, but it did make your cheeks redden a bit as you spoke. "It's been... Nice. Really can't complain since everyone's been so nice to me."

Magnus laughs, letting out a deep rumble before telling you "Of course, how could anyone he mean to _you_?"

You think of something to say, but before you could get it out Magnus leans down, right next to your ear. "Really, if anyone's being mean to ya, tell me. I'd like to have little talk with 'em."

"What?! No, no! Everyone's nice to me, really!" You frantically assure him. The thought of having such a large, tough-looking Dragon such as Magnus at your beck and call was nice, but you really didn't want to be the one on the receiving end of that interaction. 

Lyle and Cyprin just look at each other, and synchronously shake their heads. "Peacekeepers." They say at the same time. 

Magnus looks side to side, a bit offended before turning back to you. "You seeing this? I'm getting ganged up on over here!" He jokes, earning a laugh from each of the Beastmakers. 

"Ya gotta take my side here! Two-on-one is just plain unfair!" 

Cyprin lifts his hat, interjecting. "There ain't no way he's gonn take yer side, Mag. He lives here wit' us. He's basically an honorary Beastmaker if you think about it." He says, glancing at you with his bright, predator-like eyes. "Well, kid? What's it gonna be?" 

"Now who's smotherin' 'im? Leave that boy alone!" Interrupts Cyprin. At first you think it's to defend you, but you can clearly see he's laughing when he says it. 

'At least he's having a good time…' You think to yourself, deciding to just sit back and listen to three Dragons talk. And boy, did they like to talk. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

After some more conversation, eventually all the food you made was finished. Noticing this, you got up and collected the plates.

As you pick them up one by one, all the Dragons smile at you. 

"Thanks for the food, kid." Says Cyprin, tipping his hat to you.

"Yeah, I had a great time with ya." Adds Magnus, patting your back. 

You walk back to your kitchen, with Lyle ruffling your hair as you walk past him.

As you put the dishes in the sink, you hear Magnus very loudly ask "What time is it? How long have we been here?"

You walk back into the room, and your door is open, giving you a peek of the outside which immediately clues you in on why Magnus sounded so surprised earlier. 

It's late. Very, very late. 

"Aww… I don't wanna go back now! At this hour, they probably got Peacekeepers standing guard." Groans the orange Dragon. "I really don't wanna have to answer questions tryin' to get to my own house…"

"Heh, and here I am just not wantin' to go through the trouble of walkin' back t' begin with." Laughs Cyprin. 

"Well why don't you fellas just sleep here?" Suggests Lyle, before hitting his head with his hands. "Ah… Nevermind, this isn't my house. I shouldn't even be putting the offer up."

You shake your head, turning to Lyle. "Actually… That's a pretty good idea. I'm fine with it. But it's really up to you guys if you wanna sleep here."

Immediately, Cyprin opens his mouth. "I call the bed." He says, catching you off guard. "I'm a great cuddler too, so I can promise you you'll be comfortable wit' _me_ under those sheets." 

"What? No way!" Rejects Magnus, stepping closer to you. "I bet I'm a way better cuddler than him. I'll keep ya warm. And wouldn't ya feel safer sleeping with a Peacekeeper anyway?"

You find yourself completely speechless as the two large Dragon's begin competing over their place in _your_ bed. You look over to Lyle, hoping he can calm them down but his arm is already wrapped around you and you can feel his scales rubbing up against your skin. 

"Ey, let's not forget he's _my_ best friend! If he's having any Dragon in his bed, it should be me!" He says.

You didn't want to choose. You couldn't choose. You were close friends with Lyle, Cyprin was always a really cool Dragon to hang out with, and while you didn't really know Magnus that well-since he lived somewhere much farther than the former two- he was loud in a fun way. 

"I mean, we could all try sleeping together, I guess?" You say, and take a breath of relief as all the Dragons seem to smile at the idea. "I'd have to get all my spare blankets though from the closet though. And I'm pretty sure I tied them all really tight in the back for space…"

"A sleepover, huh? Haven't had one of those since I was a hatchling." Replied Magnus, tapping Lyle on the shoulder and urging him towards your bedroom. "I'd ask you to come too, Cyprin, but I know ya probably don't wanna put in the work. No offense." 

"None takin." Cyprin replied, earning a smirk from the Peacekeeper as he went off with Lyle, leaving you alone with the violet-orange Dragon. 

"Looks like it's just you and me now, kid." He says, turning around and giving you a looks at his odd-but stunning-spotted back before settling himself into the couch completely, swaying his spiked tail mindlessly. "Can't say I don't enjoy the company though." 

You smile, but you can't help but raise your brow at his way of talking-or rather-the way he addresses you. 

"Hey, Cyprin. Why do you always call me 'kid'? You know I'm an adult, right? A human adult." 

"Of course I know that." He sneers, still chewing on a piece of hay in his mouth. "You're still a kid t' me though." 

"How do you know I'm not older than you? We're completely different." 

"I doubt it." He replies, snickering. "And even if you were, I'd still be callin' ya 'kid', kid. That's just how it is." 

You spend a few more minutes just chatting with the Beastmaker, until the others in the room call the both of you back. 

As you entered the room, you saw that everything was already mostly set up; your bed was pushed to the side for more space, and the pillows and blankets were all laid out on the floor. It wasn't like your bed, but it would do for tonight. 

While you were completely okay with sleeping as you were, your Dragon companions didn't seem to be shy at all as they took off whatever piece of clothing they had on, however minimal.

With Lyle taking off his large, two-horned pendant, and Magnus removing both his necklace, and the decorated-rope tied around his waist, which made a clang sound as the metallic parts hit the floor, you could feel your heart beat a little faster as you finally seemed to realize just how close you were about to get to these Dragons. 

You nervously turned around, thinking that would fix something, only to lock eyes with Cyprin who was placing his hat on one of the hooks in your walls. He winks at you, and you quickly snap your head forward again. 

"You didn't have t' look away y'know. If you see somethin' you like just tell me." He flirts, and at this point you decide it's better to just get in bed than think of any response. 

It took awhile, trying to figure out a position where you all could fit comfortably, but you did ultimately find something that worked. 

You were in the middle, since you were much smaller than the three of them. On your left, was Lyle. To your right, Magnus. And sleeping just above you; Cyprin. 

Your face could not be a brighter shade of red, needless to say. Luckily, none of the Dragons seemed to notice, since they were all-somehow-already asleep. So it really was just you staying awake, surrounded on all sides by three incredibly handsome Dragons, all of which had flirted with you at least once tonight. Great. 

Being in this quiet however gave you time to notice things about them that you never quite picked up on earlier. Like, for example, how they smelled. And to be fair, at this distance, it was very hard _not_ to notice such a thing. 

Lyle smelled like fruit. Not the fruit that you used to be familiar with though, it was one of the few fruits that could only be found here, in this world. It was foreign, but wonderfully sweet nonetheless. 

Cyprin had more of an earthy scent to him. Not like dirt though, but more reminiscent of plants and wood. It was pleasant in the same way a fireplace was pleasant, it had a certain comforting quality to it. 

Magnus smelled like... Well, mostly sweat, honestly. No surprise, considering he was a Peacekeeper and probably did all sorts of physical work before coming here, but even so, in it's own way, his musk wasn't bad? At least, you didn't mind it. 

As you swam around in your own thoughts, wide awake, you eventually felt the sheets around you shifting. 

Lyle had turned, facing you, laying his hand on your stomach and pushing himself closer to you. He looked to be still asleep, however. 

You couldn't deny the feeling felt nice, but you didn't even have time to fully appreciate it as you felt another hand swing over your shoulder from the other side. 

It was Magnus, and just like Lyle, he had pressed himself closer to you as well, his large gut pressing into you.

And again, back on your left side you were assaulted by the feelings of scales on your skin as Lyle nestled his snout into the crook of your neck, humming a bit. 

As the night went on, and Magnus had begun just blatantly cuddling with you, getting all close and wrapping himself around you like you were his personal pillow, you had resigned yourself to your fate as a glorified teddy bear for the two Dragons snuggling up against you. 

Lyle's smile became wider, and he seemed to be having an absolutely fantastic time dreaming away. You could tell because his hums were beginning to sound happier, and was of course, pressed right up against your ear. 

At the same time, Magnus' little quest for hugs seemed to be never ending as he continued getting comfortable next to you. At least you were getting used to his smell, in fact, it was actually kinda starting to grow on you.

But eventually even those things become normal for you. The only thing you were thinking about now was what Cyprin would say once he found you three like this. Although knowing him, he'd probably just whine about not being included. 

What a night. 


	8. Bubba - Festival

Today was a nice day, you thought to yourself as you sat in your home, calmly. 

It was mostly quiet, and when you looked through your window, you were able to see the outside. Even if you were beginning to get used to it, the sight of this world was still enough to give you a fresh sense of wonder every time you looked at it. 

You turned around, walking towards your kitchen. Shifting through your cabinets, you got everything you needed to make a cup of coffee. 

Putting everything into your mug, you began to stir. It was then when, suddenly, the door snapped open and a huge figure came crashing into your home.

To anyone else, having a large, deep-blue Dragon suddenly come barging into your home would be cause to freak out and scream. To you, it was just a regular thing that came with dating Bubba.

He rushes at you, and he looks excited about something. "Hey!" He says, waving to you as he steps even closer. 

"Hey." You reply back, leaning against the wall with your mug in your hand. 

"So, there's this-" 

"Aren't you gonna say 'good morning?'" You interrupt, causing the Beastmaker to stammer and look at you, slightly confused. 

"Huh? Oh! Sorry. Good morning!" He replies happily, his rough features making for an oddly cute smile. 

"You want some coffee? I just made it." You offer, shaking the drink in your hand. 

"So it's fresh?" He asks, pondering the coffee for a moment, looking at it with a grin before abruptly shaking his head and declining. 

"Wait! No, I came here to ask you something really quickly. I'm still technically on the clock here!" He explains, piquing your interest. 

"So, you know there's a festival coming up right? One that we have every year?" 

You nod, taking a sip from your mug. He was probably talking about that culture celebration thing that was gonna happen later today. You'd heard about it-especially recently-but you never paid any mind to it. 

"Alright, and you've never been to it before, right? This is gonna be the first time you're gonna be around while it's going on?!" 

He says in a rushed tone, clearly desperate to hear your answer.

"Yeah, I guess." You reply, watching as a huge smile begins to form on the Beastmakers face. "But why do you-"

"You should go with me!" He interrupted, his tone filled with so much excitement It was clear he'd been holding this question in for a while. He then stepped forward and placed his large hands on your shoulders. 

"C'mon! It'll be great! You and me, spending the day together! I could show you around and everything!" 

You just stood there and listened to him, still going on about what you two could be doing together. It made you smile too, seeing just how happy he was thinking about this. There was no way you could say no. 

"Sure, I'll go with you, Bubba. Sounds like fun." 

The second those words left your mouth, you found herself lifted off the ground, and pressed into the strong chest of an ecstatic blue Dragon.

You hastily gripped your mug, making sure none of it's contents spilled on either of you. But it was a bit hard to fully concentrate when Bubba had begun to unleash his flurry of kisses on you. 

He was sloppy, and he made incredibly cartoonish noises whenever he did this. But you liked it; it was part of his charm. 

"Alright, alright, I get it, you're welcome." 

You say, promoting a rumbling laugh to erupt from his chest. "Sorry! I'm just so happy. This is gonna be great! I can't wait to spend the day with you!" 

His eyes widen, as if suddenly remembering something. "Oh! But I really have to go now, Bruno's gonna be furious if he finds out I'm over here!" He says, gently placing you on the ground before turning around and heading out. 

"Bye! love you! Can't wait for today!" He waves, closing the door on his way out. And just as quickly as he came, he was gone… Or so you thought. 

You resumed your work in the kitchen, and just moments later the same Dragon was knocking on your window, with that same bright smile on his face. 

He taps the glass with his claw a few times before you open it for him. 

"What?" You ask. 

"It's a date, right? I just asked you out on a date?" 

"Yes, Bubba. It's a date."

He then leaned forward, pressing his scaly lips towards yours. Your mouths fit awkwardly together, but you both somehow made it work, even if it wasn't perfect.

"Great." He whispered, before finally leaving and going back to where he was supposed to be. You really hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for coming here, but Bruno always seemed to find out when Bubba was sneaking over to your place, somehow. At least he never got mad at _you_. 

You finished up what you were doing in the kitchen, making yourself some breakfast and cleaning up afterwards. After that, it was straight to getting ready for your date. 

Bubba's enthusiasm was infectious. Just a few moments ago, you weren't even planning on going to the festival. But now? You were pretty excited for it too, I mean how could you not? You had a day with your wonderful boyfriend to look forward to. Everything was gonna be great. 

\------------------------------------------------

The Festival itself was fantastic. All the different Dragons got together to celebrate both their culture and everyone else's. There was something there to show off what each group was about. Art shows, inventions, and plenty more. 

It was a lot to take in. Especially for you, who had never been to one of these before. Luckily Bubba was there to show you around, even if he did introduce you to everyone with the same 'Have you met my boyfriend?' opening line. 

It was a good time, but right now you were more than happy to sit down and take a short rest from all the walking around. You found yourself leaning against Bubba's strong form as his arm rested over your shoulder. 

"You tired?" He asked, rubbing your arm. 

"Just a little. I'm not really used to standing for so long." 

"I could carry you if you want." 

You ignored the wink he gave you and just shook your head. "Thanks, but I'll pass."

"Alright… But the offer's still there in case you change your mind!" He laughed. 

You two sat there for a few more moments, in content silence as you began to snuggle up against his rough-scaled body. 

"Hey." Bubba said, speaking up. 

"Hmmm?" 

"I had a really good time with you today." He murmurs, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on your forehead. "Thanks for coming with me." 

You smile, and return the gesture, pulling his hand to your mouth and kissing the top of it. "No problem. I had a great time with you too. And I wouldn't mind at all if you wanted to do the same next year."

"Well that's nice but… This year's festival isn't anywhere near over yet. And there's something I really want to try out this year." He replies, pointing forward. "See that thing over there?"

You look, following where he was pointing and landing on what looked to be a High-Striker; that strength testing machine that you could find at carnivals back where you were from. It looked a bit different though, for obvious reasons probably.

It was over near the Peacekeepers section with a sign that said "Test Your Strength!" right at its side.

"Yeah, what about it?"

He smirks, bringing his other arm up and flexing it. "Think I stand a chance?"

You roll your eyes. "You just wanna do that to show off." 

"_Maaaaybe_." He teases. "And I've told you already that I could probably be a Peacekeeper if I wanted to. Bet you I hit the highest level on that thing and finally prove it to you." 

Once again, you roll your eyes. While you did honestly think Bubba was the strongest Beastmaker you knew-and had plenty of proof of that with personal experience-these were a group of Dragons dedicated to battle. The bar was probably gonna be a little higher than he thought. 

But you couldn't even say a response before he stood up and took you with him. "C'mon! It'll be fun!" 

You just sighed as you let him guide you towards it. 

If he hit the top, he'd flex and boast about how strong he was, probably kissing you in front of everyone in the process. If he didn't, he'd just laugh it off, work out even more, and try again next year. Bubba was just like that.

But that was what made him so easy to like. And also what made you so glad he was your boyfriend. Your grip on his hand tightened, and you began to walk closer to him. You loved him. 


End file.
